


Forgotten Birthdays

by TheFireBreathingQueen



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Birthdays, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, aelin remembers, old man club, rowan doesnt, rowan is old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 20:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20279608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFireBreathingQueen/pseuds/TheFireBreathingQueen
Summary: Rowan forgot his birthday. Luckily a certain someone, did not.





	Forgotten Birthdays

“It’s not my birthday.”

Rowan looked around at the banners and balloons and his friends and, most importantly, the smiling face of his girlfriend in front of him.

“Yes it is,” she said, her smile not faultering.

“No it’s not, seriously, my birthday isn’t unt-“ he pulled his phone out to check the date,” oh, well, I guess, Happy Birthday to me.”

She fell into his chest, her arms wrapping around his neck.

“Happy birthday baby,” she whispered into his ear. He kissed her cheek as she pulled away, grabbing his hand as they mingled with their friends. Gifts were stacked on a table and snacks dotted around on any available surface.

They talked for hours, and while Rowan normally hated social situations and attention, this, this wasn’t so bad. This family he built through laughts and tears, through pain and triumph. This was pleasant, enjoyable even.

Aelin stood by his side the whole time, holding onto his hand or his waist.

She slipped away sometime while he was talking to Fenrys and Lorcan.

The room hushed suddenly, and the lights flickered out.

A beautiful voice rose up first, other voices joining in soon after, “Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you.”

He turned around and watched as his girlfriend brought a chocolate cake, two lit candles spelling the number 29 on top. “Happy Birthday dear Rowan, Happy Birthday to you.”

Claps and cheers filled the room as Rowan blew out the candles, Fenrys clapping him on the back. Aedion And Lysandra whisked the Cake away, saying something about cutting it before leaving. He reached forward, wrapping his arms around Aelins waist and kissing her nose.

“Thank you,” he told her.

“You are so, very, welcome.”

XxXxX

Rowan collapsed into bed, thoroughly spent and exhausted. Aelin still was getting changed in their closet as he crawled into bed. He was so tired, but he wouldn’t fall asleep yet. He wouldn’t fall asleep without her in his arms.

She sauntered out, lithe body clad in a forest green and metallic gold nightgown, trimmed in black lace. It hugged every curve and fell short, so, so, short.

His mouth went dry.

She didn’t say anything as she flipped the light off and crawled into bed beside him.

All of his exhaustion was wiped from him.

Rowan pulled her closer and flipped them on the bed, so she was trapped under his body. He wasn’t sleeping for a long while yet.

XxXxX

“How did you know it was my birthday anyway?” He questioned, his arm that was wrapped around her caressing her arm.

Her fingers danced and traced patterns across his chest, “did you really think I’d forgot your birthday old man?”

He snorted and kissed her golden hair, he wasn’t that much older than Aelin, only five years. Turns out five years is enough for her to tease him relentlessly about it.

“Don’t worry, next year will be bigger.”

“Bigger?” Rowan asked exasperated.

“You’re turning 30 next year, officially joining Lorcan in the old man club. I suppose we shouldn’t do anything to big though, your old and fragile joints couldn’t handle it.”

He pinched her side.

“Thank you baby, I loved it,” Rowan’s voice was soft, caring, loving.

She looked up at him, her eyes wide and happy.

“And I love you,” she whispered.

He smiled as he brought his lips to hers.


End file.
